Personal computers (PCs) often share/exchange data over wired and/or wireless communication networks, as will be understood by those skilled in the art. As such, the PCs are generally required to be connected to the communication networks in some manner, such as through Ethernet ports (e.g., at home or at an office) or wireless network adapters/cards (e.g., for wireless home networking or wireless fidelity, “Wi-Fi” net-works), etc. Occasionally, however, there are times when a PC is unable to connect to a communication network, such as where no acceptable wired or wireless connection is conventionally available. Also, even in certain situations where an acceptable connection to a communication network is available, the process involved with establishing the connection may be time-consuming and complex.
For example, two users separated by a large distance may communicate with one another over an established voice call (e.g., using cellular/mobile phones), and may each have a PC (e.g., a laptop) locally accessible. If a first user wishes to send a second user a document to discuss while on the voice call, the first and second users must have access to the communication network. If either one of the PCs is unable to connect to a communication network (e.g., no conventional wired or wireless access, etc.), then the users are generally unable to exchange the document/data. As noted, even if a connection were available, to establish the connection to the communication network (i.e., to “get online”) at this point of the call may be a long and arduous process. For example, each user may need to acquire a wireless connection (e.g., obtain an encryption key/authorization, etc.), then access a virtual private network (VPN), then log onto a conference server, and finally share the document through the conference server. The result of this process is a disruption in the flow of communications between the two users, thus being particularly inefficient and ineffective (and possibly frustrating).